This invention relates to a brake pressure control device for automotive vehicles, with two control valves which are respectively positioned between a pressure fluid inlet and a pressure fluid outlet. An actuating force is varied by an actuating variable which is common to both control valves.
A brake pressure control device of this type is known from published German patent application No. 26 14 080. As disclosed therein, the actuating force is transmitted through a lever pivoted on the housing to two control pistons and which are arranged parallel to each other. The actuating force is generated by a control spring whose initial tension is varied in accordance with the relative displacement between a sprung and an unsprung part of the vehicle. With this brake power control it is a disadvantage that if a failure occurs in a part of the actuating apparatus the driver is alerted of the fault.